


lavender

by airstos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Quarantine, Short Story, Witchcraft, lavender - Freeform, more like a drabble that got out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airstos/pseuds/airstos
Summary: a witch is having a hard time dealing with the quarantine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a random thought that grew into a few hundred words.  
> I started it a few weeks ago when I was feeling down but only got around to finishing it now.  
> Hope you like it!

When I realized I also needed lavender I felt my excitement dissolve into nothingness, being replaced by despair. I sat on the ground in front of my altar, all of the other ingredients scattered in chaos around me. I was so close to finally doing the spell that would help me pull myself out of my slump but I was being held back by the lack of a small purple flower. I felt as though this hopeless period would never end.

The quarantine hit me with delay. The first few weeks were fine. For the first time, I set up a routine and followed it, started a bullet journal and felt as though I was the most productive I ever was. But now, all of that was gone.

Every morning I woke up with a sense of dread, finding it hard to do anything at all and staying balanced and grounded. Nothing brought me joy and I spent countless nights trying to figure out a way out, but I couldn’t even come up with the correct questions to ask my tarot cards.

This spell was my shimmer of hope in the distance, a bright star in the dark sky. And now it was dying down, getting lost in this unfortunate situation again. I couldn’t just go and buy lavender. All the shops were closed. The only other way would be finding it somewhere outside, in the streets…

An idea started forming in my head.

I sent a quick prayer to my spirit guide. If he didn’t want me to do it, he would find a way to tell me. I just needed a little bit of lavender. And by chance, I knew that one of the houses in the neighbouring street had some lavender growing in front of it. I’ve been walking around that house for years, sometimes stopping to rub the flowers between my fingers and inhale their calming scent. I never imagined I would go and cut some of them.

But that’s exactly what I was going to do. I was desperate and pretty sure I was not about to break any laws. The flowers didn’t even seem like they were being looked after that much in the past.

I made my decision in a split second. This was a way out. This spell might not rid me of all my problems but it was going to be a symbol of me putting myself back together. I grabbed my keys and a face mask and stormed out of the door, not allowing myself any second thoughts.

The light breeze outside toyed with my hair as I walked through the street. As expected, I didn’t meet anyone on the way, just one lonely car. But the tight knot of nervousness in my stomach refused to disappear. I passed by the familiar houses of my neighbourhood and only slowed down a few steps away from my destination. I could already see the lavender bush.

I convinced myself that I wasn’t doing anything wrong, and walked up to it. With a few looks, I chose three flowers and with a small flick of my wrist detached them from their stems. Everything was done in a matter of seconds but my heart was still beating like crazy as I was walking away. I didn’t dare to look back.

“This quarantine got me stealing flowers,” I murmured to myself, shaking my head.


End file.
